A plasma display panel (PDP) is typically a display in which ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge of gas excites phosphors to realize predetermined images. As a result of the high resolution possible with PDPs, many believe that they will become a major, next generation flat panel display configuration.
The PDP is classified depending on how its discharge cells are arranged. Two main types of PDPs are: the stripe PDP, in which spaces where gas discharge takes place are arranged in a stripe pattern, and the delta PDP, in which each set of R,G,B discharge cells is arranged in a triangular (i.e., delta) shape.
In the conventional delta PDP, each set of R,G,B discharge cells is formed in a delta configuration between an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Sustain electrodes are formed on the upper substrate and address electrodes are formed on the lower substrate at locations corresponding to the positions of the discharge cells. A delta arrangement of each discharge cell is realized, for example, by barrier ribs of a quadrangle shape.
In such a delta PDP, an address voltage Va is applied between an address electrode and one of a pair of sustain electrodes that correspond to the selected discharge cell to perform addressing, and a discharge sustain voltage Vs is applied alternatingly to the sustain electrodes including a pair to perform sustaining. As a result, ultraviolet rays generated in the process of sustaining excite phosphors in the discharge cell such that phosphors emit visible light to thereby realize desired images.
The PDP disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,489 is an example of such a delta PDP.
However, in conventional delta PDPs, including that disclosed in the above-reference patent, an address electrode corresponding to one of the discharge cells (for example, a G discharge cell) is provided under ribs defining other discharge cells (for example, R and B discharge cells). Such a structure is different from that found in typical PDPs. As a result, when addressing with respect to the G discharge cell, an address voltage applied to an address electrode affects a discharge state of the R and B discharge cells.
Therefore, in the delta PDP, a margin for the address voltage (i.e., the difference between an upper limit and lower limit for address voltage in order to maintain a stable discharge state for selected discharge cell) can not be made large, and the address voltage is restricted to a low upper limit such that it becomes difficult to drive the entire PDP.
Further, in the conventional delta PDP, the sustain electrodes are provided perpendicular to the address electrodes on barrier ribs in a simple line pattern while being positioned partly within each discharge cell by a predetermined amount. With such a formation of sustain electrodes, in addition to selected discharge cell, discharge occurs also in other discharge cells during addressing of address electrodes. This interferes with the stable addressing of a selected discharge cell such that driving of the entire PDP is made difficult.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-noted problems.